deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Adam MacIntyre
Adam MacIntyre (also known as Adam the Clown) was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a clown performer found at the Space Rider roller coaster in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Out of Control. Out of Control Once a clown performing in the Willamette Parkview Mall, Adam witnessed the gruesome deaths and zombification of his audience. When Frank arrived to investigate the malfunctioning Space Rider roller coaster, Adam confronted him with two chainsaws and prevented him from shutting the ride down, as the noise kept the zombies at bay. After he was defeated, he laughed maniacally as he collapsed to his knees, then fell over into his two chainsaws. He died convulsing in laughter as the chainsaws ripped his stomach apart. After retrieving the key card from his body, Frank rescued a mall employee, a janitor named Greg Simpson, from the ride. Infinity Mode Adam appears in Wonderland Plaza once Frank exits the Food Court from 0:19:00 through 1:07:00 carrying a Japanese radish, golden brown pizza and untouchable. He appears a second time at Paradise Plaza from 6:00:00 to 7:00:00 carrying the same items he had before. Battling Adam Trivia *Adam's brother, Evan MacIntyre, who appears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record also happens to be a clown. However, since Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is non-cannon, it is unknown whether Evan actual exists within the Dead Rising universe. *In the Japanese version of Dead Rising, Adam's death is slightly censored, as there is very little blood gushing out of him compared to the North American version. *The song that plays during the fight with Adam is from the Dead Rising Original Soundtrack, performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. :*Adam's boss music is not the same in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. Instead, it is Kent Swanson's boss music. :*His theme was remixed to make Brent Ernst's theme in Dead Rising 2. *One of the pins that is on Adam's chest is a Servbot face. *Sometimes during the boss fight, Adam can sometimes become invulnerable due to a glitch. To fix it, just switch to another area and go back to Wonderland and it may fix it. *Adam and Cliff are the only psychopaths with a dual pair of melee weapons. *If Frank uses the Real Mega Buster on Adam, he will block the shot like a normal weapon. However, it still damages 1/8 of his health. *Adam is similar to Bibi Love, a Dead Rising 2 psychopath who was once an entertainer and has gone insane due to the loss of her audience. *A Photo Op is available when Adam juggles his small chainsaws. *Adam will never target a survivor, even when they open fire on him. The only way to get him to hurt survivors is if he hurts them trying to hurt Frank. *A remix of Adam's theme is used for Frank West in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. *After the fight, it is possible to get two chainsaws. Grab one after the fight, rescue Greg, then grab another chainsaw. *Adam also shares some similarities with Slappy, both being children's entertainers and obsessed with it. Gallery File:Em48.jpg|Adam's model within the game files File:Dr adam macintyre by razkurdt.jpg|Adam MacIntyre File:Adam jumps with chainsaws.jpg|Adam takes a leap File:Out of Control knife.jpg|Frank barely misses the knife File:adam_wii.jpg|Adam about to slice Frank with his chainsaws. File:Dead_rising_adam_the_clown_blowing_fire_destructoid_com.jpg|Adam blows fire at a charging Frank File:Adam the Clown.jpg|The maniacal clown entertainer, Adam MacIntyre File:Adamballoon.jpg|Adam blows up a gas balloon File:Adam dies.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths